The cleaning of particulate material, especially in the grain art, is commonplace. Harvested grain, for example, typically has whole grain of relatively heavier weight, and foreign material such as husk or weed particles, and broken grain particles, which are of relatively lighter weight. It is desirable to separate the high quality whole grain particles from the broken grain and foreign debris. Various forced air systems imposed on such material have been typical in the industry.
Existing devices for cleaning grain commonly have reduced capacity, or fail to completely segregate the broken grain and foreign debris from the high quality heavier material.
It is therefor a principal object of this invention to provide a particulate material cleaner which will quickly, efficiently and effectively segregate the quality heavier particles from the inferior quality fine material or foreign material of relatively lighter weight.
A further object of this invention is to provide a particulate material cleaner which uses both mechanical and air sieving action.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a particulate material cleaner which will permit the cleaned material residue to be salvaged, contained and reused without the need for additional equipment.
A still further object of this invention is to provide a particulate material cleaner which prevents dust and pollutants from being discharged into the atmosphere.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.